Signs of the type used for advertising products and which are typically attached to posts or utility poles conventionally incorporate frames that are dimensioned to receive a specific sign size. When mounted, the signs are subjected to wind forces which can sometimes dislodge the sign or damage the sign to the extent it is no longer capable of performing its task—that is, to present advertising messages to observers. A variety of sign frame sizes are required to accommodate the various signs, shapes, and sizes; further, the accumulation of an inventory of unused sign frames can be an inefficient and expensive business investment that would normally be required to have available a proper sign frame size to accommodate the constant change of sign sizes required by the advertiser.